The Daughter of the US Ambassador to Iceland
by jennifer-1490
Summary: Bree Scott was in horrific accident just before the Goodwill games in which she lost part of her right leg.  She has spent most of her life living in Iceland, but now due to the divorce agreement between her parents she must leave the life she has known.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_"Come on Gun, 10 more minutes." 13 year old Bree whines she pouts her lips and adds "þóknast!"_

_"Fine" 14 year old Gunnar responds pretending to be annoyed "We can stay and skate 5 more minutes, but that's it. I have to lock up and walk you home."_

_Bree skates up to Gunnar and yells "catch me if you can."_

_Gunnar groans and starts to chase her around the rink. When he finally catches her, she trips and the both fall flat on the ice, tangled together. They both stop laughing and stare into each other's eyes. Gunnar is the first to realize the position they are in and slowly gets off Bree. He stands and helps her up. _

_"Bree, you read to go"_

_For her part, Bree is still trying to process what happened, and misses Gunnar asking if she wants to leave. _

_"Bree" _

_"Uh, sure"_

_Gunnar locks up and they head off toward the embassy where Bree lives. It's now dark, as per most winter nights in Reykjavik it snowing and slightly foggy. Gunnar leads Bree down the side streets because it's safer than the main roads in these conditions. All of a sudden, Gunnar turns hearing screeching tires, he starts to move further off the road when he realizes that Bree has not moved and is directly in the path of the out of control car. _

_In the time it takes him to blink, Bree is hit by the car and thrown backwards. Gunnar runs to her side and yells "Bree, elskan mín wake up, come on, Bree, please." He is pulled of her by a two paramedics who immediately go to work. The looks on the paramedics' faces say enough Bree is gone. _

The now 17 year old Gunnar Stahl jolts awake from a dream about the worst night of his life, a dream that is even worse that the ones about losing the Junior Goodwill Games. He is breathing so hard and so deep that he doesn't realize that he woke Bree up.

"Gunnar, are you still having those dreams about the Goodwill games that was three years ago. You really need to get over that."

"I am over that"

"Then why did you jolt awake at 3 in the morning"

"It's nothing" accompanied by a look that says let it go.

Bree returns the look, without any hesitation. When she pouts, he knows he has lost this battle. "I was dreaming about the accident" Instantly, he feels her stiffen. "I keep seeing the accident happen and every time something different happens. This time I saw you die."

Bree knows this rant well, she has heard it many time. "God, I am so sorry. I should have…" Bree has heard enough and kisses him.

"Gunnar, nothing you could have done could have changed the fact that I lost my leg. You need to accept what happened, because I have and blaming you is the last thing on my mind. Now can we go back to sleep because we have school tomorrow."

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

Þóknast - please

_elskan mín_ – my love in Icelandic


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Gunner wakes up at his usual time, 5:30 am and quietly gets out of bed. He kisses a still sleeping Bree good-bye and heads out of the embassy with his stuff for hockey practice. He gives the guards outside a nod.

Per usual Olaf Sanderson is waiting for him at the corner around from the embassy.

"You look awful for a guy who just spent the night with his girlfriend."

Gunnar shakes his head and says "Yea, right."

"More nightmares"

"Yea, she keeps telling me it's not my fault but if I hadn't have let her talk me into stay the extra 5 minutes, or had taken a different route home. Things would be different, she wouldn't have lost her leg, and she would be whole. I don't deserve her"

"You keep saying that, and one day you are going to find that someone has stolen her away like me."

"You wouldn't" Gunner says as he gives his best friend a just slightly harder than necessary friendly punch.

"I would, but only if you let her get away, and trust me if you keep obsessing over this you will drive her away. For what feels like the millionth time it's not YOUR fault, has NEVER been you fault, it was the drunk American's fault"

"I know it just hard"

"Just put the entire accident on that self in your rather small brain next to the memory from the Goodwill games final." Olaf states with a good natured chuckle.

"Thanks you always know how to cheer me up"

The boys enter the ice rink and start to get ready for their 6:00 a.m. practice. Gunnar and Olaf like most the other boys on the team, start every practice off thankful that after the Goodwill games Coach Stansson was fired. The replacement Coach Ingvar Arnason is just as focused on winning and being perfect as Stansson, but he is not a brutal slave driver about it. In Gunnar's mind that might not be true at 6:00 a.m. but other than that, Gunnar loves playing for Arnason.

Around 8:00 a.m., Bree wanders in for her morning visit with Gunnar before they head off to separate schools. Bree being only 16 is still at the _grunnskóli _and in 10th grade while Gunnar and Olaf are at the _framhaldsskóli_ and in 11th grade.

Coach Arnason declares practice over and Gunnar skates over to Bree. He leans over the rail and motions for her to come closer. They have a silent battle of wills over who should come to whom. In the end, Gunnar realizes she isn't going to come over to him so he can pull her on to the ice. As he goes to skate off, Coach Arnason calls him over to talk. His teammates walk and greet Bree on their way to the locker room, except Olaf.

Olaf walks over and checks to see that Gunnar is busy and proceeds to tell Bree what Gunnar told him this morning. Olaf knows that Gunnar told him this in confidence, but he feels that she needs to know about Gunnar's feeling, especially with her moving. He already knows the answer but he asks anyways "have you told Gunnar about the divorce agreement between your parents yet?"

"No" Bree says as she watches her boyfriend talk with his coach

"You really need to, I mean you leaving in less than 3 weeks and you still haven't told him"

"I know but it's hard, my life is just getting back to normal, and my parents go and spring this on me." Bree see Gunnar start to skate over "I will tell him tonight after the game"

"If you don't I will, because I hate keeping secrets from my best friend"

Olaf gets up and walks off just as Gunnar steps of the ice. Gunnar walks over and gives his girl a quick kiss, and walks off to go shower.

Coach Arnason walks over and sits next to Bree. "Ms. Scott what I have I told you about coming to morning practices"

"You said not too, which by the way, I didn't come to practice. You told Gunnar practice is from 6:00 am to 8:00 am and not to be late, so I took that to mean that if you always start on time you will always end on time and that I am allow in to the rink after 8:00 a.m. I will have you know I walked into the rink at 8:01"

Arnason is loath to admit she is right but she is, instead of arguing with her he asks "Do you have any plans to be a lawyer or go into politics?"

"Not sure actually, I am interested in being an Ambassador, but most Ambassadors grow up in the States, and are subject to the whims of whoever is the current president. Though my dad has been extremely lucky since most ambassadors get re-assigned or demoted when a new president is elected. I mean my dad has been the Ambassador here for just over 13 years"

Before Arnason can ask more questions, Gunnar walks out. He has on his school uniform. Gunnar gives his coach a nod and then walks over to Bree grabbing her backpack and hand, he leads her off towards school.

"So what did Olaf want?"

"The usual, when is my dad getting back, why I am not willing to share you, when my cousin is coming back to visit"

"Speaking of which, when does your dad get back from his meeting with the President of the United States."

"He left a message, last night saying he would be home, today"

"Ok, so I guess, I no longer have to spend the night at your house. I still don't get why your dad asked me to stay over while he was away"

"I think it was so that I would a) go to bed and b) have someone to set the alarm"

"Well this looks like your stop, I will see you this afternoon, _elskan mín_"

"You too, _elskhugi_" and with a peck on his cheek, Bree turns and enters the _grunnskóli _building.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

Icelandic to English Translations

_elskan mín – _my love

_elskhugi – _lover

_framhaldsskóli - _U.S. equivalent of 11th, 12th grade and Junior College

_grunnskóli - _U.S. equivalent of 1st -10th Grade, Bree is in the 10th


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Gunnar hates school. For him, it is a distraction that keeps him from training for hockey. He hopes to get a scholarship to an American university or an offer to play in the amateur league in the U.S. or Europe once he turns 18. Since the school year is almost over, Gunnar's day seems to fly by.

On the other hand, Bree loves school. She is smart and loves learning. She knows that getting she is going to have her pick of colleges back in the States, and her dad want her to attend his alma mater – Dartmouth College. Bree is still undecided on college and career choice. In reality, she just wants to go to college near wherever Gunnar is. Unlike Gunnar, Bree's school day doesn't fly by, with each passing minute she is getting more nervous about having to tell Gunnar.

Bree walks out of school and Gunnar and Olaf are waiting outside. Bree walks up to them, both guys can see she is nervous and out of sorts. Olaf has a pretty good idea why she is nervous.

Gunnar immediately pulls her into his arms and asks "What's wrong, _elskan mí?_"

Bree visibly stiffens and looks at Olaf for some help. Olaf shrugs his shoulder as if to say 'it's your mess and I am not helping.'

Bree decided to tell Gunnar "I didn't do as well on a test as I needed to."

Gunnar doesn't miss this exchange between his girl and Olaf. He immediately suspects she is lying and wonders why and what his best friend has to do with it. But, Gunnar accepts her answer and decides he will question her later.

"Are you guys ready for the game tonight?"

"Ready to beat Russia into the ground" Both boys respond.

The three of them walk off towards the Embassy. Olaf sees some hot tourists looking his and Gunnar's way. Gunnar is over course oblivious since they are talking about NHL hockey, and it is easy to see that Gunnar is daydream about making to the NHL. Bree gives Olaf a look that say go on. Olaf makes his excuses and head off towards the girls.

Gunnar and Bree head into the Embassy. The guard out front lets them know Ambassador Scott is back. Bree and Gunnar drop off their stuff in her room and head over to the Ambassador's study. Gunnar is following about a step behind Bree as they enter the room. Bee gets a foot in the door and stops suddenly. Gunnar runs into her, and almost knocks her over. Thankful he has quick reflects and catches her before she can fall. Gunnar sees the Ambassador, Bree's step-mom Jordan and a strange women sitting in the study. A quick look from his girlfriend to the woman tells him that they are related.

"Ah darling, about time you get home. I have been waiting"

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought I was just going to meet you in the States"

"Darling, I decided that it would be better if I came and help supervise the packing. I mean after all you are moving back to the States, finally. Now you must introduce me to the young man behind you"

Gunnar is still trying to figure out what they are talking about. His English is good, but he feels like she is using move in the wrong context.

"Mom, this is Gunnar Stahl, my boyfriend and Gunnar this is my mother Mary Vanderbilt."

"It a please to meet you" Gunnar says as he offers her his hand.

Mary is clearly not pleased that Bree introduced Gunnar as her boyfriend. She doesn't take the hand Gunnar offers and comments "Sweetheart, are you not a little young to have a boyfriend"

"No, mom, I am not, I am 16 years old."

Mary visibly stiffens at that statement. Ambassador James Scott didn't become an ambassador without learning to read people and he can see a fight brewing between is ex-wife and daughter.

"Mary, how about Jordan and I give you a tour of the embassy and while the kids go get changed for dinner."

"It is awfully early to be having dinner"

"I know but Bree is going to Gunnar's hockey game tonight."

Bree uses this as her chance to sneak her and Gunnar out of the study. Bree is shaken and Gunnar's face is unreadable. Once they get in her room, Bree turns and faces Gunnar.

"I know my first language isn't English but she said 'move' not 'visit' the States. What did she mean?"

Bree looks down at Gunnar's tone. She knows he is putting the pieces together and is really anger. "My parents divorce agreement states that my dad gets primary custody of me until the school year I turn 17, upon which I will go live with my mother and finish high school at the school of her choice."

Bree walks over and tries to take Gunnar's hand to pull him down into a kiss, but Gunnar pulls away instead and asks "How long have you known about the agreement?"

"3 months"

Gunnar gives Bree a glare and asks the next obvious question "How long until you leave?"

"Less that 3 weeks."

Again Bree tries to touch Gunnar and again he pulls away.

"I tell you everything, I have never lied to you and you … you keep this from me"

"I am so sorry, Gunnar. I just didn't want things to change. I didn't …" Gunnar interrupts her "Were you planning on telling me?"

"Yea, I was going to tonight after the game" Gunnar gets up and starts to walk out the door. "Gunnar, Gunnar wait, were are you going, it's too early to leave for the game yet"

"Well right now I need to think about how my girlfriend, wait my ex-girlfriend couldn't be bothered to tell me about a major event in her life." Gunnar walks out the door and at the door way turns around at tells Bree "Don't bother coming to the game, I don't want you there."

By this point, Bree has sunk to the floor, her body racked with sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gunnar stalked towards the Embassy front door. He was shaking with anger, hurt, frustration. As just as he turned the last coroner before the front door, he meet James on his way to get them for dinner. James immediately realizes that the conversation that had just happened wasn't pretty.

"Gunnar, dinners ready, is Bree on her way down?"

"I am sorry Ambassador, I have had something come up and can't stay of dinner."

"Ok, that fine, do you know if Olaf is planning on showing up for dinner"

"Not sure last time I saw him he as after some tourist's number"

"Ok, I will see you later than"

Gunnar leaves without another word. Just as he exits the front door, he sees Olaf coming up the drive.

"Man, did I miss dinner again?"

"Nope, you are just in time."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Gunnar takes a deep breath, and promptly tells Olaf what he has learned. Olaf's reaction makes Gunnar even angrier. Gunner can't help but yell "Bree couldn't be bothered to tell me but she could tell you."

"Gunnar it's not like that. Bree didn't tell me. I kind of overheard an argument between her and the Ambassador"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She made me promise not, too." Olaf holds up his hand to keep Gunnar from talking "After everything she has been though, life was just getting back to normal, you had stopped smothering her, her friends were no longer looking at her with pity, she was walking without a noticeable limp. She didn't want everything to change again because she was leaving. I know you are mad but she had her reasons and she was going to tell you tonight after the game."

While Olaf was giving Gunnar his speech, they had walked all the way to the ice rink. Once Olaf has finished, Gunnar sits down on the bench and leans his head onto his hands, and proceeded to tell Olaf that he broke up with Bree.

"Screw the game, get your ass back over there and tell Bree you are an idiot."

"I am not sure, she will take me back."

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

After watching Gunnar leave, James heads up stairs and can her is daughter crying in her room. He quietly enters the room and sees Bree balled up in the far corner of her room. He walks over to her and she jumps into his arms and continues to cry. James doesn't know what Gunnar said but between the two reactions he can guess. "Sweetheart, give him some time. I know you had been putting off telling him but how did you expect him to take it?"

"Dad, he isn't just mad, he broke up with me."

"Sweetheart, that boy of yours is of Viking decent and they are not known for the calm and collective manor. He was letting his emotions get ahead of brain, and I guarantee you he will apologize and beg you to take him back, and he meet Olaf on his way out and I suspect they are having the same conversation we are having."

"Are you sure?"

James nod and get up to leave on his way out, he says "Get cleaned up and come down to dinner, I know you don't want to but please do it for me and then we can go to the hockey game just the two of us."

"But, Gunnar said he didn't want me to go."

"Go to the game, I bet you he will glad to see you. Now go get cleaned up before your mother comes up here."

Bree fixes her makeup and heads downstairs for the dinner from hell. Her mother kept going on and on about how Gunnar is bad news. He is too old, too blond, and not American, he speaks heavily accented English. Bree starts to argue with her, but one look from her father stops her.

"If you insist on going to this, this hockey game, I am going to come, too."

"Mom, why, it's not like you like hockey or are interested in watching Gunner play, all you are going to do is whine."

"Well honey, I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you and it would be a good bonding experience, and it's too late, I have decided so let me go change."

Mary heads up to her room to change and Bree gives her dad a look.

"Sorry, sweetheart but you know her, one track mind and don't let her ruin your night."

"I wouldn't but what if Gunnar really doesn't want me there."

"Trust me, he wants you there"

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

Ten minutes to game time and Gunnar is really starting to worry she has listened to him and will not come. "I guess she isn't coming, she is always here by now."

"I know, she'll be here" as says as Olaf tries to calm his friend. "By the way, you might want to try and focus on the game; you know the one that gets us into the U17 European Hockey Championship."

"I am trying, but where is she?" Gunnar as exclaims as he continues to scan the crowd.

"I would try turning around."

Gunnar spins around and sees Bree walk in with both her parents, and Jorden. Gunnar can see she is nervous and looking for him. Gunnar catches her eye and skates over to the Iceland bench as Bree, comes down the steps. As he steps into the bench he can see she is about ready to cry. "_Elskan mín,_ I am so sorry. I over-reacted. I was just angry you waited so long to tell me. Please forgive me."

Gunnar watches the tears start to spill down her check. He reaches his hand up and brushes away the tears and pulls he as close as the plexiglass will allow.

"Gunnar, I am sorry I didn't tell you. I … I just wanted" Before she can finish Gunnar cuts her off with a kiss and tells her "I get it, let's just put this behind us."

"Gunnar, get over here!" Coach Arnason. Gunnar gives Bree a quick kiss and tells her "meet me after the game." He then skates off towards his coach.

Bree walks back to where her parents and Jordan have sat with a smile on her face. James gives Bree a smirk and whispers "I told you so."

The ref whistle sounds and Gunnar skates up to take the face-off. Bree watches the game nervously; it's too close for comfort. Iceland is winning 1-0, Gunnar scoring the lone goal. Since scoring that goal, every time Gunnar touches the puck he gets slammed into the boards. Bree cringes with every hit. With 2 minutes left, Olaf gets a fighting minor, leaving Iceland down by one man. With the man advantage, Russia steps up there game and starts shooting left and right. Thankfully Iceland is able to with stand the slaughter and wins.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

**Author Note ** – I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. I know some people don't like to review but I would really like to hear what you think. I would especially like to hear from people who have suggestion on how to improve my writing, make my story more interesting, or have found a spelling and/or grammar mistake (this one is one I would really like to hear about).

So the blue button is calling your name. Even if you don't review, I still thank you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Immediately after the buzzer sounds to end the game, Mary gets up and states "Darling, thank God, that monstrosity is over. Now we can go back to the embassy and start packing."

"Mom, I am going to hang around here for a bit"

"But darling, I just go here and I haven't seen you since last summer."

"Well Mom, you can see me when I go to live with you, but right now I want to spend time with my friends."

Mary opens her mouth to continue arguing with her daughter when James cuts her off "Mary, let her spend time with her friends once you take her to the States she will not get to see them until the summer." James gives his daughter a smile and leads ex-wife off.

Jordan waits until Mary is out of earshot and whispers "Stay as long as you need"

Bree walks over and sits on the Iceland bench and waits for Gunnar to get changes.

For his part, Gunnar is trying to change quickly, but without attracting attention. For the most part he is successful, until Olaf's big mouth gets the better of him. Gunnar is now forced to endure the good natured jokes from his teammates.

Finally, Gunnar is able to walk out with his hockey bag and meet Bree. She is leaning on the railing of the Iceland bench and looking longingly out on to the ice. Since the accident, Bree hasn't been on the ice. Bree was once the best skater he knew. She was a beautiful and talented figure skater but the accident and prosthetic made it a challenge to walk, let alone skate. Gunnar had been there for every step of the healing process, the 3 months of healing, the year learning to walk, another year to walk without a noticeable limp. In the past couple of months, she has started doing some of the activities they did before the accident like running, hiking, and backpacking. It's not much but for her it's a major step forward. Her doctor has talked to both Gunnar and James about getting her back into some of the activities she did before the accident. The doctor explained that she will never figure skate again, but pleasure skating is within the realm of possibilities. Since that meeting, Gunnar has been subtly trying to get Bree on the ice.

Gunnar sets his bag down on the bench and walks over to Bree. He wraps his arms around her from behind, and states "You miss it." It is not a question it's a statement.

Bree looks up at Gunnar and whispers "I am scared."

Gunnar nods his head and leans down to kiss her temple. He then kisses her just behind the ear and whispers "Trust me."

Bree's blue eyes widen but she nods. Gunnar reaches over to his bag and gets out two pairs of skates, one his and the other hers. He walks over to the bench and starts to put on his skates. Bree slowly walks over. Gunnar can tell she is reluctant to go out there, but he will have none of it.

"Bree, have I ever let you fall?"

"No"

With that Bree starts to put on her stakes. Once she is ready, Gunnar stands up and offers her his hand. Bree starts to stand up and her prosthetic leg doesn't react the way she is expecting and she starts to stumble, but Gunnar is there to catch her.

Gunnar can tell Bree is nervous but she is trying to make up for not telling him by trusting him unconditionally. Gunnar takes her hand and leads her to the ice. He steps onto the ice and turns to face Bree. He holds out both hands. Bree tentatively takes his hands and steps on the ice.

She wobbles like it's her first time on the ice, but Gunnar is right there to keep her from falling.

"You want to try moving."

"Not really"

"I will keep it slow" Gunnar says as he starts to move backwards very slowly. Bree is very shaky on the skates, but Gunnar is a step in front of her. He stops and lets her get her balance.

Once she has her balance, he starts to move again. This time Bree tries to move on the skates but trips and falls forward into Gunnar's waiting arms.

"The prosthetic doesn't move like I need it to"

"That's ok, you have your own personal ice chauffeur" responds Gunnar with a cocky grin. "So I have less than three weeks left with you"

"19 days to be exact" Bree states with an exasperated sign. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I know, and I am sorry I overacted."

"You didn't overacted."

"Bree, yes I did and we both know it." Gunnar glances down at his watch and asks "What time do you have to be home?"

"Jordan said stay as long I need."

"Good" Gunnar leans down and kisses her. After a minute, Bree pulls away and Gunnar carefully spins in Bree so her back is to him. He starts to push Bree around the ice.

Bree holds her arms out and enjoys being on the ice and in Gunnar's arms. After an hour of skating and some nonsensical conversations, Gunnar feels Bree start to shiver.

Gunnar lets go of Bree and un-zips his Iceland jacket. He slides the jacket over Bree's shoulder and pulls her back into his arms.

They spend the next few minutes in skating around in complete silence. The silence is shattered by "Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead."

Gunnar gives Bree a look and skates over to the bench so Bree can grab her phone. As Bree digs for her phone, Gunnar asks "who is calling?"

"My mother" Bree answers as she finds her phone.

"What mom!" Bree answers

"Darling is after 12 am, where are you?"

"Exactly where you left me at the rink with Gunnar."

"Well, I cannot believe that boy is keeping you out so late especially with what happened before."

Gunnar cannot hear what is Mary said, but he can see Bree go pale and look like she is going to cry. Gunnar steps off the ice and pulls Bree into his arms.

Bree look into his eyes and responds with "Mom, that boy is the best thing in my life."

"Darling, you are 16 years old …"

"Mom, just stop, I know I am 16, and you are going to tell me I am too young to know about love, but what I do know is that Gunnar has ALWAYS been there, the doctors, the therapy. He is my support, my crutch, and the person who always seems to know what to say or do when I need help. And where were you when I needed my mom, oh wait it was the two months before YOUR wedding and you just couldn't miss YOUR parties."

Bree hangs up the phone and is in tears. Gunnar rocks her back and forth. "Shh, it's ok." He can feel his shirt becoming damp with her tears. It rips his heart out. He had always known that Bree hated her mother for not coming to Iceland after the accident, but he had never been told or asked why she didn't come. He didn't think it was possible to hate his girlfriend's mother more that he had this afternoon.

"It going to be ok."

"How Gunnar, you'll be here and I'll be in the states. I will not get to see you for the better part of two years, and then we have college. "

"I thinking the college things isn't such an issue after the conversation I just had before meeting you"

Bree gives Gunnar a look and asks "Why?"

"Well, Coach has been sending videos of Olaf and I playing hockey to various college in the States and apparently several of them sent scouts to watch us play."

At this, Bree looks up in disbelief "Really?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Do you know which colleges?"

"Boston University, Notre Dame, Cornell, North Dakota, Dartmouth. Coach also said a few others were interested but didn't have scouts here today. They include Western Michigan, Ohio State, Denver, and Minnesota at Duluth. Nothing is official yet, but Boston and Notre Dame have both made tentative scholarship offers. But Dartmouth is my first choice, since that is where you want to go"

"No, that is where dad wants me to go Dartmouth, shouldn't you pick a team based on which will help you get to the NHL."

"Good point, but being close to you would be a great benefit. Also where in the States are you moving to?"

"Minneapolis, Minnesota"

Just as Gunner open his mouth to respond, the rink manager walks out and tells Gunnar and Bree that he is going to lock up and asks if they want a ride to their homes.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

So the blue button is calling your name. Even if you don't review, I still thank you for reading my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since the late night after the hockey game, Mary has been supper controlling and clingy. The first morning after the game, Mary insisted on driving Bree to school without Gunnar, never mind the fact that he was already at the Embassy. Mary informed Bree she would pick her up after school so Bree could show her around Reykjavík. Needless to say that didn't happen; Bree texted Gunnar and he meet her by the backdoor after school.

The next week passes much the same way. Bree spends much of that week hiding from her mother. Gunnar had no problem helping Bree avoid her mother. This does nothing to help his relationship with his girlfriend's mother, but he doesn't really care.

Gunnar is on his way to the Embassy for the Scott traditional Thursday family dinner. Bree got shanghaied into going to the Blue Lagoon Spa. According to Mary "it's a traditional thing to do in Iceland" and she couldn't believe that Bree had never been. As much as Gunnar wanted to see Bree, he hopped that Bree wouldn't be there when he arrived.

Gunnar walks in and Jordan greets him. "Bree and Mary aren't back yet, so make yourself at home"

"I will, is the Ambassador upstairs in his study"

"He should be"

Gunnar turns and heads up to the study. He knocks on the door and James bids him to enter.

"Ah, Gunnar is dinner ready"

"Ms. Scott said we would get when Bree got back"

"Why am I not surprised that they aren't back yet. So what brings you up here Gunnar?"

"I want your permission to give Bree a ring "a chance to answer and rambles on "Wait I think I mean a 'promise ring.' I want to put a ring on her finger now, but I want to wait until after she graduates college before we get married. The ring is a black tungsten claddagh ring not a traditional diamond ring, I'll get her one of those when we start"

"Gunnar" James says with a little more force than he intended because Gunnar just keeps going "Are you going to let me answer the question?"

"Yes, sorry, sir"

"Yes, you can"

Gunnar smiles and they shake hands.

"When are you planning on asking her?"

"I thinking about taking her on a weekend in Vatnajökull National Park and asking there"

"Good choice"

Suddenly Bree's voice rings out "Dad! Gunnar! We're back. We can eat dinner now."

Both men stop talking as Bree enters the room. When she enters she immediately picks up on the fact that they were talking about something they didn't want her to know.

"So what were you too talking about?"

Gunnar answers "How would you like to spend our three day weekend in Vatnajökull?"

"Sure, was that all?"

"Yes" both men answer at little too quickly.

Bree eyes them suspiciously and James comes to the rescue and says "Let's head down to dinner"

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

They take their seats and Mary is visibly upset that Gunnar is joining them.

"Why is he here, I thought this was a family dinner."

James jumps in before Bree has a chance to start an argument. "Well Gunnar has been part of this family for a long time and that isn't going to change just because you don't like him"

Mary gives James a look that could kill, but he lets it roll off. Jordan playing the peacemaker leads the conversation away from the brewing argument.

After dinner they all retire to the lounge for coffee and brandy (for the adults only).

Mary starts the conversation with "Bree since you have a three day weekend, I was thinking we could fly over to London and do some shopping"

"Sorry, I already made plans with Gunnar"

"Darling, you'll just have to cancel its not every day you get the chance to go shopping in London"

"Mom, I don't like shopping and this will be my last chance to visit Vatnajökull National Park"

"Ok, I'll join you two then"

At this point Gunnar jumps in "Mrs. Vanderbilt, we are going backpacking for the weekend. And I am pretty sure you will not enjoy backpacking."

"Well I have never met anyone so rude" Mary gets up and starts to leave the room "despite what you think I will be going tomorrow"

Gunnar waits for her to leave and looks at Bree. "Does she even know what backpacking is?"

Bree responds "I don't think so"

Gunnar looks at James for advice "Bree, get you stuff ready tonight and Gunnar will take it with him. I'll tell your mom you two will swing by here and pick up your stuff and her after school except you two will leave straight from school"

With this James gets up and offers his hand to his wife and they head up to bed. Bree grabs the remote of the coffee table and walks over to sit with Gunnar. They stay up watching the NHL hockey game until Gunnar notices Bree has fallen asleep in his arms. Gunnar gently wakes her up, "You fell asleep, so I think it's time for me to leave." Bree walks Gunnar out and they share a lingering kiss.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

So the blue button is calling your name. Even if you don't review, I still thank you for reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note **– I have never been to Iceland so most this information I either found off the Vatnajökull National Park Website (which is even less helpful than U.S. National Park websites) or I made up. All the place names are real and the features mentioned are real, but the hiking time and ability to camp at certain locations are not real. If you have any real knowledge of this park let me know and I will fix the story.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

Chapter 7

As Bree walks out of school with a group of friends, Gunnar is leaning against his Jeep wearing a pair of hiking pants and a t-shirt. One of Bree's friends leans over and says "How did you manage to land the hottest guy in Iceland." Bree looks Gunnar up and down appreciating the view and responds with a chuckle "I have no idea."

She walks up to Gunnar and stands on her tip-toes and gives him a quick kiss. Gunnar opens the door and helps Bree up since his Jeep is designed for off-roading. Once he enters the Jeep, Bree asks so where in Vatnajökull are we going?"

"I was thinking since it's your last trip to Vatnajökull you choice. So where are we spending the night tonight Jökulsárgljúfur or Skaftafell"

"That a hard choice, how about Skaftafell since we camped at Jökulsárgljúfur last time"

"Ok, that works. Next question is where do you want to camp out there and day hike or do an overnight. I brought gear for both."

"How about tomorrow we day hike and then an overnight backpack"

"Ok, so what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"How about hiking up from Skaftafell to the glacier and then over Svartifoss falls and then up to Morsárjökull glacier and then over to the Kjós Dells?"

"Ambitious aren't you that's going to be what 18-19 miles total"

"Something like that worried you will not be able to keep up"

"Worried about keeping up with you, NO and where are we going to backpack too?"

"Did you bring glacier and climbing gear?"

"Of course."

"I was think we should go up to Kverk via Sigurdarskáli Ice Cave, spend the night and then come down"

"I like this plan, you, me and a mountain top at sunset and sunrise."

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

Four hours later, they arrive at the campsite. Bree fell asleep about 2 hours into the drive. He lets her sleep while he pays the campsite fees and selects a campsite far away from the other campers. Then, he wakes Bree up with a kiss. "We have arrived my lady, your castle awaits your set-up."

As Bree rubs the sleep out of her eyes, Gunnar reaches into the back and grabs some of the fire wood. He has just gotten the fire started when Bree joins him outside and starts to set-up the larger of the two tents Gunnar brought.

Bree makes quick work of putting the tent up and un-rolls their sleeping bags. She joins Gunner by the fire he is now building up.

Gunnar finishes building the fire and he and Bree wander over to the Jeep. They get out a cooler with food, camping stove/grill, and a ground cloth. Gunnar sets up the stove and once it's hot he adds two steaks. Meanwhile, Bree lays out the ground cloth and sits down close to the fire. Once Gunnar closes the lid to the stove, he sits down next to Bree and stretches out.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. I just can't seem to stay awake in long car rides to save my life."

"It's fine. I am use to it" with a good natured chuckle. "You think your mother is pissed?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. This is my second to last weekend here and next weekend is the Embassy annual spring gala. Which by the way, will you be my escort?"

"Of course, I was getting worried that you were not going to ask."

"Yea right, you worried" Bree gives Gunnar a playful shove and Gunnar lets himself fall backwards pulling Bree with him. Bree lands on top of Gunnar, and tries to give him a playful punch but he grips her arm and kisses her hand.

Gunnar sits up and checks the steaks. "Medium work for you?"

"You know me so well"

Just as the sunsets, Gunnar pulls the steaks off and they enjoy there meal by a campfire and beautiful sunset. After they finish, Bree washes the dishes in the campground sink while Gunnar pulls s'more stuff out.

"I still don't get why you insist on having these every time we go camping."

"Because they are so warming chocolaty and good" states Bree as she puts a marshmallow on a stick and starts to roast it.

Gunnar chuckles are her response and mumbles "weird Americans." What he doesn't expect is for Bree to playfully punch his arm.

"I object to that, and happen to have in under good authority that you love me"

"You know I do, but that doesn't change the fact s'mores are a weird American invention" Just as Gunnar responds Bree finishes making her first s'more. She looks up and glares at Gunnar, and he uses her momentary distraction to steal her s'more. Before she has a chance to stop him, he takes a rather large bite.

"Hey, I though you didn't like s'mores"

"I don't care for them but they taste much better when stolen from you."

Bree pouts at Gunnar, and he grabs the bag of marshmallows. He sticks one on Bree's stick and pulls her into his arms. After about an hour, Bree has had her fill of s'more and is starting to doze off in Gunnar's warm embrace.

Gunnar gentle wakes Bree up. "Hey you are falling asleep on me. Let me put the fire out and we should head to bed. We have a long hike ahead of us tomorrow."

Gunnar starts to pore water on the fire while Bree changes for bed. She changes and then sits down to start the process of removing her prosthetic. By this time, Gunnar enters the tent. He can tell Bree is struggling to get it off, but knows from experience it's better to wait for her to ask for help.

Bree gets frustrated and gives the prosthetic her trademark glare. "Gunnar can you give me a hand?"

"Yea" Gunnar scoots over to her and helps her slip the prosthetic off and they both climb into their sleeping bags.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

So the blue button is calling your name. Even if you don't review, I still thank you for reading my story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note **– It's been a long time, but college got in the way. If you are still reading thank you and I have gone through and made some minor changes to the previous chapters. Nothing really major, but if you want to you can re-read it. Again I have never been to Vatnajökull National Park. So the descriptions are mostly based on my experiences backpacking in the Mount Rainier National Park, North Cascades National Park, and Mount St. Helen's National Volcanic Monument.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

Chapter 8

"How about hiking up from Skaftafell to the glacier and then over Svartifoss falls and then up to Morsárjökull glacier and then over to the Kjós Dells?"

"I was think we should go up to **Kverk via **Sigurdarskáli Ice Cave, spend the night and then come down"

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

Gunnar woke up with the sunrise. He gives Bree a nudge and says "Bree, wake up. We have a long hike ahead of us."

"Gunnar, 5 more minutes"

"Ok, you have until I get breakfast ready."

Gunnar finishes break and opens the tent expecting to find Bree sleeping. She wasn't, she was in the process of putting her prosthetic on. "_elskan mín_, breakfast is ready."

"Ok, let me get my boots on."

They eat breakfast and get there packs ready for the hike. Gunnar checks to make sure he has all the gear they might need and some emergency gear such as a GPS emergency locator and back-up gear in case they get stuck overnight.

They are on the trail by 7:30 a.m. The first mile is an easy uphill to the Svartifoss falls. Since they are the only people there, they stop and spend a half hour enjoying the view from there they follow the marked trail to the Morsárjökull glacier. They stop to refill the water bottles and while Gunnar is re-packing his bag, Bree takes the opportunity to though a snowball at him. She nails him in the back of the head, prompting a snowball fight until Gunnar manages to grab Bree. He hoists her over his shoulder and carries her away from the snow.

"You do realize it's almost noon and we are only like a two-thirds of the way to the Kjós Dells"

"It's ok Gunnar, we have plenty of time. Remember it always takes less time to get back especially when we are going downhill."

"I know but we are going off -trail, we have to forage a couple of rivers/streams."

Foraging rivers is a dangerous endeavor under normal circumstances and with Bree's leg can be extremely dangerous. Gunnar never let it show but he always hated when Bree picked trails that involved crossing rivers without bridges. Thankfully there are no issues crossing and they make it to the Dells.

They spend an hour resting and enjoying lunch and the view before starting to head back to the camp site.

Once back at camp, they make dinner and fall asleep watching the stars.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

The next morning, Gunnar feels something walking up his leg. As he shakes the sleep out of his head and realizes that they fell asleep outside.

"Bree, wake up"

"5 more mins, Mom" Bree moans in a sarcastic manner.

"Seriously, Bree!" Gunnar returned in the same sarcastic manner. "We have an hour drive up to Kverk's trailhead."

They quickly packed up the camp and made the drive to Kverk's trailhead.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

After the drive up to the trailhead, they did a last minute gear check for the overnight trip.

It was a difficult 7 miles up to the Sigurdarskáli Ice Cave.

Once they reached the cave, they spent about an hour exploring the cave and eating lunch. Bree noticed that Gunnar was quieter than usual.

"Gunnar, what is wrong"

Gunnar looks down at her statement and slips his hand into his pocket to check that the ring was still there.

"Nothing, just thinking,"

"Ok, lets get going. At our current pace we should make the top in 2 hours."

"That will leave us plenty of time to set up camp."

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144

The last 3 miles passed quickly and they set-up camp and made dinner.

They cleaned up after the meal and settled in to watch the sunset. Bree cuddled up in Gunner's lap. As they sat there, Gunner couldn't have imagined a better place give Bree a promise ring.

As the last rays of the sun started to disappear, Gunnar shifted to get the ring out of his pocket. Bree turns in his arms and gives him a slightly annoyed look.

"Gunnar, what are you doing?"

"Bree, you know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

At this statement, Bree freezes and just nods at his statement. "Gunnar, what are …"

Gunnar quiets her with a kiss and then whispers "Let me finish. I love you and particularly with you moving, I want to give you something to remind you of me and that I love you. Will you wear my promise ring?" With this statement, Gunnar opened the ring box.

-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-144-

So the blue button is calling your name. Even if you don't review, I still thank you for reading my story.


End file.
